The love that I losted TT
by No-mind
Summary: sesshomaru had looked 500 years for his rin, only to find that she had been reborn and died at the young age of 20, what went wrong?.Until that faithful day.Bad at summaries,not really my story my friend forced me to put it up for her! Sorry!Be sure to re


Present day Japan

Jaken stumbled over to his lord."Hurry Lord Sesshomaru, you and Kugaru have that date tonight at the Kyoto concert(don't know any stages there...just play along"  
Sesshomaru had picked up kagura, once she forced him to go with her to the concert.Arriving at the concert Sesshomaru had to ask who was showing at this wretched thing.  
"oh!Some new rock band, line and the convicted , I think .Come on smile for once."she said poking him in the side with her elbow.  
Since this was his only 'friend' he had(didn't want to tarnish her), he went along with her and forced a weak smile.

The chubby old fart annuonced,"Ladies with a winkand gents, Rin Mikura and the convicted!  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened in an instant.

same time , back stage

"Rin sweety ,Your on.Go kick some rock butt!"Kokori claimed pushing Rin to the center of the stage.  
Infront of the curtains was the announcer with one of those fake hair piece."Rin Mikura and the convicted"  
The curtains were pulled back revealing Rin in her gothic lolita outfit and her very pale band members.  
Rin decided to play with the audience, dancing around like an innocent girl then getting to the teasing.

Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru Boku wa junsui na terrorist Kimi no omou ga mama ni Kakumei ga okiru

Koi ni shibarareta specialist Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku Ai wo tashikametai egoist Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai

Rin Shakes her tush and starts to kiss her band members on their cheeks .

Kimi no kao ga toozakaru Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni

Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga Toke au hodo ni Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla

...Nante kidorisugi Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii

She notices a handsome guy with silver hair memorized with her.(Guess who?) She jumps off stage and comes to the guy and whispers into his ear "Hello my love, Did you miss me?"...

With him stunned she runs to a female and gives her a kiss on the hand ,"My lady..."

Yugande iku kimi no kao ga Ah boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni

Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga Kotoba nante mou Kimi to boku not burning love

Runs to another dazed fan and leaving them horny or either stunned.

Ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka Ah sora ni chiribamerareta Ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku

Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni Aru ga mama de ii yo I've seen a tail Kuyashii kurai ni Kimi ni hamatteru no ni A crew sees crying knees I wanna need. Not betray!

Leaves the audience and goes up again.Knowing who the first man was(If you didn't know you should go to school again...Sesshomaru!)and flirts with her old fling from past lives.Pointing at him ,"Wo ai ni, ...Sesshomaru, eh?"passes of imaginary kisses to the audience.

Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni Aru ga mama de ii yo motto kimi wo Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga Toke au hodo ni Kimi wa...boku no...bannin da

Done withher song she leaves for the other band to represent themselves

After Party

Sesshomaru thought looking for a crouded area assuming that she would be near one!

Kagura thought it would be fun to play with her friend, so she had dragged the famous Rin to sesshomaru's side.Rin of course owed kagura , she went along while smoking on the balcony where he stood.

"hey sesshy, Nice evening?"she said lighting her cig while rubbing his silver hair in a sibling motion.All he did was stare at her for the longest time, until the cameras came and she did some posing for them ."Well ,It was nice chatting with you, after what?500 years!"Sesshy just gave her the look like yeah, I have missed you ,so.With that she was walking to the entrance to the crazy fans.Sesshy had to stop her with his hands, she turned around with big eyes and her cigarette fell out .She shook off his hands like they were a disease, leaving a stunned sesshomaru.

Inside  
A girl walked up to her."It's my friends b-day...Will...you sing Lemoned I screamed for her, please"Asked the young girl bowing.Rin knew Sesshy was behind her ,so she made the girl stand up straight.Seeing that the girl had a blush on her face from sesshy staring at her, Rin had kissed the girl on the cheek "Why yes!Where is this B-day girl?What's her name"  
The girl pointed out her friend in a corner by a plant" Thank you very much, Ms.Mikura!Her name is Ichigo."Rin went over to the shy girl and spun her over towards sesshomaru while he caught the now hyper girl.Kokori tosted a mic to her and she started singing.

(the real song is Lemoned I sCreamed by Hide)  
One day, I was walking down the streets Looking for anything , Any surprise.  
Feel like a treasure game on a rainy day.  
Then it happended suddenly,  
I saw, I saw And there it was fallin'down under my feet Then, You know, It had something spiney head,  
And I was gonna touch it Then I got a pain,  
My fingers painted in blood , but I feel so fine.  
Nobody could find out,  
But I knew, I saw.  
I don't care. If nobody can love it , oh yeah Because Ah hahahaha I've got a feelin'in my hand It's a lemoned lemoned- I scream! One day I was walkin'down the street,  
Lookin'for the music, any surprise.  
Then it happened suddenly,  
I hear, I hear I don't care.  
Every body so Hate it Hate it.  
Because Ah hahahaha I've got a sweet poison cake, gonna be high Take me higher higher I've got a sweet creature song,  
It's a lemond, lemon, lemon & I scream I've got a sweet broken hearted machine But I like it, like it.  
Oh, what a sweet monster people,  
It's lemon, lemon, lemoned I scream! Yeah.  
lemon, lemon, lemoned I scream! Yeah.  
lemon, lemon, lemoned I scream! Yeah...

Rin finshed while someone took out a lemoned Ice cream cake."happy Birthday , Ichigo!"The party went on for a hour and Rin avoided Sesshomaru at all costs.In the end when everyone left, she was stuck with him, she had no ride and they were the only ones left together.

Sorry short chap. , Well you'll have to wait to see what happens in his car and at home!


End file.
